<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overload by blackholesDWN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039383">Overload</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN'>blackholesDWN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventurers Guild, Akira is a horny bastard, Anal Sex, Bleeding, Blowjobs, Breeding, Broken Bones, Claws, Cock and Ball Squeezing, Come Inflation, Creampie, Disassociation, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Electro Vision Goro, Fisting, Goro Akechi is Feral, Goro Akechi is Rude, Katherine is TiredTM, Light MIlking, M/M, Magic Aphrodasiacs, Magic Healing, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mitachurls, Monster sex, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Physical mutilation, Pyro Vision Akira, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Shuake Tho NO Genshin Characters except Katherine so I didn't tag that fandom., Spanking, Stomach buldge, Subspace, Tearing clothes, Voyeurism, ass eating, cum in mouth, genshin impact au, light after care, monster battle, monster fucking, tongue job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you for coming, Akechi. I know you’re not used to helping us in Mondstat, but we appreciate your willingness to help us with this matter.” Katherine bowed a little, and Akechi just scoffed. </p><p>AKA Goro gets fucked by Genshin Impact Monsters within an inch of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Genshin Inmpact Monsters, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Others, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO. So. I originally had a whole explanation of Genshin Impact, but honestly? There’s too much. So. This is really about Goro getting dicked by <a href="https://upload-os-bbs.mihoyo.com/upload/2020/06/04/6602859/3f04aad955af1477d00c2ecbf6acb64d_5518460521326340098.png?x-oss-process=image/resize,s_740/quality,q_80/auto-orient,0/interlace,1/format,png">these monster dudes name mitachurls</a>. And he has sexy electric powers while being barely, tackily, dressed. Guest Starring Bastard Akira and Really TiredTM Mondstadt Katherine. </p><p>I was trying to break the writer's block and I'm horny for Genshin, it's a pretty game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Ad astra abb-” </p><p>       “Katherine if you continue that sentence, whatever you’re going to ask for, the answer is going to be no.” </p><p>       “There’s no need to be rude Akechi.” </p><p>       “Then for the love of Rex Lapis stop butchering the phrase.” </p><p>       Katherine just sighed and stared at the adventurer she’d chosen to ask for. She knew she’d regret it, but she just had to dispense the information, he’d probably take it, and then it would be over. Hopefully he’d bug Liyue Katherine for payment, since that was his home territory, and she wouldn’t have to deal with it. </p><p>       “Thank you for coming, Akechi. I know you’re not used to helping us in Mondstat, but we appreciate your willingness to help us with this matter.” Katherine bowed a little, and Akechi just scoffed. </p><p><em>        Really, could he be less of a prick? </em> Katherine thought. The young man just stood there, the picture of arrogance. Katherine had seen some weird ass outfits from her adventurers but this guy took the cake, and she did <em> not </em> say that lightly. Sheer black leggings with tears up the calves and around his thighs that looked like lightning bolts showed off most of his legs. Two thick silver circlets were tightened around his thighs that didn’t look <em> comfortable, </em> showing off how thick his thighs were, and then matching ones outlining his groin and around his hips where his vision and a pouch hung, making his ass pop like it wasn’t covered at all. She thought at least the top would be sensible, but <em> no, </em> the top was just as skin tight. There was a huge diamond cut in the back <em> and </em> the front, and smaller ones up his sides. Even if it was covered in purple netting, you could still see his skin clearly. Then of course it came up to a turtleneck silver choker, silver bands around his upper arms, and then purple arm gauntlets and gloves, a torn purple cape, and ridiculous crows feathers braided into his hair. </p><p>       “So what is it that Monstadt couldn’t handle, hmm?” He prompted her. </p><p>       “There’s a massive camp of hilichurls up north in the Stormbearer Mountains that has been influenced by abyss mages and the recent meteorite incident. They’ve been bombing areas of the mountains in order to prep...” Katherine stated. </p><p>       “You called me… to help with a hilichurl camp.” Goro cut her off and rolled his eyes. </p><p>       “Yes. We haven’t determined the number of hilichurls, nor abyss mages…” She continued. </p><p>       “This is something that clearly a <em> rookie </em>can do…” </p><p>       “You do not have to accept the commission, but we’ve sent <em> rookies </em> up there, and they’ve been beaten to <em> pieces, </em> so. Either you take it or you can enjoy your stay in Mondstadt, Goro Akechi.” Katherine held her peace, and leveled her authority at Akechi. </p><p>       “...Fine. I apologize for the <em> hassle </em> Katherine. Thanks for calling me,” he said, clearly not sorry at all. </p><p>       “Thank you. If you’ll wait here, we should have your teammates here shortly since…” She started, and Akechi scoffed again like it was the only sound he knew how to make. He leaned into his hip, and Katherine had to force herself to make sure she kept eye contact, and not watch his ass bounce. She wanted to rip his ridiculous outfit off him and make him suffer in some stuffy knights uniform just to see him suffer. </p><p>       “<em> Teammates? </em> No, I don’t think so. I work alone, and I don’t need to babysit some other adventurer who can’t handle a hilichurl camp on their own.” Katherine started to protest, but the young man just turned and walked his ass down the steps and out the gates, drawing everybody’s line of sight in the process. </p><p><em>        Really, </em> she thought, <em> it’s almost like he packed slimes back there, making it jiggle worse than concentrated condensate.  </em></p><p>       She sighed and turned to her registry, and scanned until she found the adventurer she wanted. Concentrating her anemo vision, she reached out on the wind to make contact, her orb spinning until there was a picture perfect view in it of the clouds over Dragonspine. </p><p>       “This is Akira. What’s up Katherine?” The young man turned to look at her and smiled. She saw a tree fall in the background, clearly on fire, and the shriek of downed treasure hunters. </p><p>       “Hey, I have another assignment for you today if you have time,” she asked. </p><p>       “Yeah sure, hold on,” Akira left her line of sight, his coat tails and top hat flying through flames. Akira was one of the more sensible adventurers. Dressed to the nines like he was about to attend a party, but it worked well for him, and rarely ever complained about a request. He finished downing the treasure hunters, seeing them run away, tails between their legs. </p><p>       “You quite finished?” Katherine chuckled. </p><p>       “Of course. What request can I help the adventurers guild with?” He answered. </p><p>       “An adventurer named Akechi just ran to Stormbearer Mountains by himself, to handle a hilichurl hoard problem. It’s mating season and they’ve become extra violent due to the meteorites falling. Will you make sure he doesn’t die?” Katherine sighed, and Akira chuckled. </p><p>       “Sure, anything for Akechi. That sounds like something he would do,” Akira said. </p><p>        “You know each other?” Katherine asked. </p><p>        “Ah… yeah we’ve been well acquainted,” Akira waggled his eyebrows, and Katherine just rolled her eyes. </p><p>        “I don’t want to know. Good luck Akira,” Katherine said. </p><p>        “Thanks Katherine, and may the wind go with you,” Akira said, and then turned from her line of sight. </p><p>        Katherine cut the connection, and turned back to her book, readying to hire more adventurers for quests. At least she made the choice to get the most annoying one out of the way; and with any luck it would be the last she had to hear about it. </p><p>     </p><hr/><p> </p><p>       Goro shook off the crackly sensation of the transporter and took a breath of the fresh mountain air. It had been a long time since he’d been to the Stormbearer Mountains. His mother used to take him climbing here when he was younger, but that was in a time long past. But the air still smelled the same though; the fresh crisp wind with the threat of snow and cold… </p><p>       … and of singed rock and trees.</p><p>       "Shit!" Goro dove behind a rock, out of the way of the incoming slime bomb. It exploded behind him, catching the edges of his cape which he quickly patted out. He braced himself with his sword, readying for an attack. But none came. </p><p>        There were more explosions however, and so Goro let his sword go in order to peek over the rock he had hid behind. What greeted him was the sight of thirty or forty hilichurls chucking bombs and digging up rock to create a <em> mess. </em> Three of the mitachurls were keeping watch, two with shields and one with an axe. There were smaller nests everywhere, and a large one right in the middle. </p><p><em>         What on earth are they doing that for? </em> Goro frowned trying to think about how to take out this hoard and it's unusual behavior. Katherine had mentioned a meteorite... maybe he should… He scanned the horizon quickly and saw it, above him on the cliff behind the hilichurls. A glowing chunk of rock, a little larger than normal. That was good. He could get behind the group and up the cliff and gather the meteorite like the ones he'd retrieved in Liyue. Then he could dive off the cliff and attack one of the shield mitachurls and then off the other two fairly quickly. He'd have to make sure to avoid the shots of the two archers that were ice equipped, but honestly? Piece of cake. </p><p><em>        Teammates my ass. </em>Goro smirked and crept carefully around the nests, making a clean getaway to start climbing the cliff. </p><p>       He encountered problems two immediately. </p><p>       First being, halfway up the cliff, two hydro abyss mages spotted him that he hadn’t seen, from where they were guarding the meteorite.  </p><p>       Second; Goro tried to call an electric pulse in order to push them back so he could fight them on top of the cliff, away from the hilichurls below. But they were faster, their wet spells soaking him so he electrocuted himself, sending him spiraling off the cliff. </p><p>       He didn’t even have time to pull his wings, and landed right on his back in the middle of the hilichurl hoard. </p><p>       The world was still for a moment as the hoard registered his arrival with surprise. But as soon as the abyss mages floated down, the fight was on. </p><p>       “Ah...fuck.” Goro shook off the damage, head spinning, and leapt to his feet. The basic hilichurls were approaching him cautiously first, giving him time to crunch down on an electric shield, and push them back with a pulse of his vision. He pulled his sword and sliced through them without a problem, watching them shriek and crash to dust. It was then the hoard realized this was no minor threat; Goro was an adventurer who knew what he was doing. </p><p>        But thirty hilichurls at once plus the mages and mitachurls was a tall order by himself. </p><p>        Goro shrieked as water descended and an ice arrow pierced his back. He felt as if he’d been buried in ice, shaking as he ducked the hilichurls whacking him with their fists and fire sticks. The ice spell faded, and while he still had a shield, risked another pulse in order to get space and start chewing away at the hoard. They fell into dust quickly, as he sent electric shockwaves down his sword and sliced through them like paper, but it wasn't enough. The archers still caught him in ice, and the shield was wearing off, leaving him prone to his own electric spells. </p><p><em>         What had Katherine said about being more violent? </em>Goro thought as claws caught him across his back, shredding his clothes. He didn't pay it much attention as he swung around and disintegrated the offenders, but then he felt two ice spells, right in his ass, causing him to fall over. Hilichurls beat down on him, singing his clothes and his skin. </p><p><em>        “Damn,” </em> one of the abyss mages said, <em> “I was hoping it would bounce off like mora.”  </em></p><p><em>        “Nice shot though,” </em> the other said. “ <em> That jiggled better than a hydro slime.”  </em></p><p>       Goro heard the remarks and felt the prickles of indignation light up under his skin. The hilichurls pulled on his pants, feeling them tear down his legs, exposing his thighs. One of them beat a fire stick across his ass, and made him shout. There must still be twenty of them plus the mages, but Goro was <em> furious. </em></p><p>        Electricity exploded underneath his skin, claws of light forming around his hands, his wet hair and skin crackling like an exposed wire. The hoard exploded off of him, and Goro <em> lost it. </em> He swung with determination at anyone who dared get close, seeing hilichurls burst underneath his claws, unable to touch him. The abyss mages panicked and started to run, but Goro was faster like this, and booked after them, cleaning up the rest of the hilichurls who tried to get in his way. The mages pushed back toward the center, trying to down Goro by encasing him in water, but that didn’t work either. He reached for them, electric claws shredding their shields, his sword making quick work as he swung and offed them both in one hit. </p><p>       They screamed and exploded into dust, and then it was quiet. </p><p>       Goro stood in the middle of the monster nest, shaking as he tried to calm down and turn his vision off. The rush of power was physically draining him, the combination of electricity making his wet skin sizzle. He couldn’t catch his breath, his movements pained and slow. He reached for the vision, but didn’t get a chance to take it off. </p><p>       He’d forgotten about the mitachurls. </p><p>       The fire-axe wielding mitachurl roared and swung, connecting with Goro and causing Goro to <em> overload. </em>He shouted as the elemental cocktail jackhammered through his body, causing him to pitch forward, barely alive. His vision ripped from his belt and went flying, relieving him of the electric pressure that had been tearing at him, but without it he didn’t have any stamina left to stand on his own. He slumped over, ass in the air, and braced himself for another hit. </p><p>       But instead he felt a single claw drag down the small of his back and over his ass. His leggings parted like hot butter, not that the fight had left much anyway. He yelped at the sensation of the chilly mountain air washing over his skin, and he tried to get up, to at least reach his map and teleport away. The mitachurl stopped him, two sharp claws pierced down into the nest on either side of his neck, strong and intimidatingly large fingers resting around his shoulders. One swipe and Goro would be very dead. </p><p><em>        Would it better to be dead or… </em> Goro whimpered as a sharp claw poked around his cheeks, the mitachurl grunting as it pulled and watched Goro’s ass bounce back into place when he let it go. It sounded almost <em> amused </em> as it’s rough hand came down <em> hard </em> , making Goro cry out as it hit, making his ass shake. The mitachurl outright <em> laughed </em> then and did it again, swats raining down as he slapped Goro’s ass around. Goro couldn’t help but yell at the pain, heat rising to meet the skin, blood pooling as bruises formed. The mitachurl used his claws and scratches started to bleed out and spread. </p><p>        It made the mitachurl stop, and raise his hand to sniff it. He licked over the palm, and moaned at the taste of human blood on his tongue. He gave a shout and Goro felt the ground shake as another mitachurl pounded over, and gave a great sniff. Goro was scared of one, but two hovering over him made his blood go cold. There was no way he made it out of this in one piece. </p><p>       “Please…” he tried, his voice shaking and tired, exhaustion betraying him. “Please…” </p><p>       But he knew better that the mitachurls likely wouldn’t understand, not without an abyss mage to translate. He wiggled a little, hoping that maybe he could slip one hand down to a smoke bomb and make an escape, but the minute he moved, the mitchurls growled. </p><p>       Not only was there a hand around his neck, but now there was a large hand at his back on his thigh, pulling his stance wider. Something hot and wet slid over the bloody mess of his ass on one side, shortly followed by another on the other side. The mitachurls were groaning as they licked, hot and wet over his ass, savoring the blood spilling from him. The sticky spit stung in his wounds, making him clench and his ass cheeks bounced, the mitachurls growling in delight. He was manhandled further as they spread him, exposing his asshole, making Goro’s clench in fear. </p><p>       One of the mitachurls wasted no time in digging into him, the heated tongue penetrating his ass and spreading it from the sheer size of the monster. It flicked around the rim and made Goro jump, his head going dizzy. He was already lightheaded from the fight, but compared to the beatings, the tongues were like a hot towel massage, cleaning him up. Goro’s breath came faster, heat pooling involuntarily in his stomach. The tongue pushed impossibly deep making him shriek, It made the fuzziness in Goro’s head worse, hearing himself keen in a long moan as the tongue drew back out before pushing back in. </p><p>       Goro swallowed as the other mitchurl dragged his tongue over his thighs and between his legs. It slicked over his balls, playing with them before covering his cock completely and trapping it against his lower stomach. Goro was rock hard and leaking into it, the heat making him buck into the tongue. The mitchurls growled, threatening death if he tried to escape. It made him shake as the intensity and fear wet straight to his groin. By sheer dumb luck the tongue in his ass found his prostate and dug against it at the same time the other mitachurl licked underneath the head of his dick. He bucked again and the hand on his thigh crushed it in his grasp making him scream. They might have - they might have broken it. </p><p>       Pain and pleasure wrapped together in his head. He kept making pitiful noises as they abused him, stray tears falling to the ground below. The mitachurl tongue on his cock kept lapping underneath the head where precum spilled from Goro as the other dug it’s tongue into his prostate. There was no <em> way </em>that these monsters knew what they were doing to him, rather, chasing the sensations that tasted good to them. Goro was at their mercy, his mind floating away as his body took in the assault. </p><p><em>        It’s like… I’m being milked, </em> he thought distantly, disconnected from what was actually happening. The pleasure ramped up as Goro felt teeth hover over his backside, the tongue buried in his ass trying to  chase deeper. The threat overwhelmed him and orgasm rushed through his body, making him clench tight around the tongue and spill cum into the other. The mitachurl with its tongue in his ass grunted and forcibly pulled his tongue from the tight grip, making Goro cry as he clenched his hole, painfully empty. The tongue underneath kept washing over him, spreading spit and cum all over his stomach and hips. Goro’s legs gave out and he felt the tongue retreat, licking up any stray blood or cum along the way. The hand around his neck and leg were removed, and Goro <em> hoped </em> that would be the end of it. </p><p>        He lay still, unable to muster the strength to move, as he heard the mitachurls shift around behind him. He was cold, wet, bleeding, thoroughly eaten out. He could feel his ass gaping in the air, wider than he’d ever gotten anyone to stretch him, and the thing had only used it’s <em> tongue </em>.</p><p>       Goro felt two large hands wrap around his waist, and he felt himself tense, foolishly recognizing that <em> of course </em> they weren’t done. Goro realized, a nest this large? Meant it was mating season, and he’d interrupted and killed most of the hoard during the most important time of the year in a monster’s existence. </p><p>       The monster dragged him back up, shoving it’s unnecessarily big cock against Goro’s hole, pushing impatiently. Goro didn’t fight as he felt himself tear, guts shoved aside to make way for the raging hot cock pushing into him. To the mitachurl Goro was nothing more than a cocksleeve, a way to take the edge off it’s need to breed. In fact - Goro didn’t exist right now. The pain had driven him out of his head, and all that existed was the pleasure of being used. </p><p>       The mitachurl shifted him up and down it’s cock, wringing a weak squeak from Goro’s mouth, and more tears. It groaned in approval, wrapping it’s large hands around his ass cheeks and began to pound Goro into the ground. He held no weight, unable to do more than flail as he pushed him forward. It growled in frustration and then Goro felt himself being hauled upwards. </p><p>       Goro sank to the base of the monster’s cock as gravity worked it’s magic. The monster sighed in delight, and Goro cried as the pain became more acute and he shifted. His legs spread obscenely and he looked down in a panic to see his stomach bulge from the cock wrecking him. </p><p>      And it got worse. </p><p>      The other mitachurl marched up and growled, reaching for Goro, and the hands around Goro tightened. The challenger approached, pushing up against him, it’s cock pushing against Goro’s body. The tip leaked like a faucet, getting sticky pre all over his chest. The snarling match made him come back to the situation at hand, but it didn’t help. Goro shook, realizing that he was <em> beyond </em> fucked, he was going to die. The mitachurls locked horns and pushed, trapping Goro tightly. </p><p>      The snarling match came to fever pitch, the snarls rolling through Goro’s body like being sandwiched between two large and fuzzy vibrators. The situation made a giggle burst through his lips; it was insane. This whole situation was <em> insane. </em> He’d become a glorified sex object being fought over, like two kids with a toy. </p><p>       Which meant of course the parent had to step in. </p><p>       The third mitachurl had been more than content to watch, but grunted as it got off the ground, and Goro felt it’s footsteps thump closer to him, until both of the mitachurls he was sandwiched between stopped growling, their heads turned shamefully. The third pushed the challenger back, and he stepped reluctantly away. The mitachurl fucking him took his hands off Goro, and the third reached between and pulled Goro slightly up. The challenger came back, and was directed by the third to put its penis in between Goro’s legs and push against his hole. </p><p><em>        Oh… no… </em>was all Goro could manage to think before two large cocks ripped through his hole and into his body. All he could feel was pure pain wracking though him. The mitachurls were grunting in satisfaction, thrusting against each other and into him, happy. The third mitachurl was licking over his body now, skimming over his dick, tasting his tears and mouth. Goro gagged as the tongue slammed down it’s throat, but it didn’t stay long. As soon as he was able to process tongue, his sky darkened and a large third cock was working the head between his lips. </p><p>       On instinct he licked at it, letting the heady flair of sweat and salt fill his mouth. The third mitachurl seemed content to receive a little bit of tonguing and didn’t fuck his mouth, but his jaw felt broken around the head anyway. </p><p>       Goro was a sight, his belly bulging as the monsters fucked him harder, and he felt something else snap inside of him, and suddenly they could push even deeper. The mitachurl in his mouth grabbed his head, and moved it around his cock by the hair, ripping out his feathers. The thrusting became harder and then liquid filled his mouth, and throat. Cum poured into his lungs and stomach making him cough up and make a mess, his stomach inflating. The mitachurl pulled away and continued to cum all over his hair wrecking his face. The pain as he tried to breath came sharp and acute, and his vision started to darken. He was going to pass out. <em> Actually that’s just wishful thinking, there’s no way I don’t die here, </em>Goro thought. </p><p>       “Ya know I bet teammates sound pretty good right now,” Goro heard, and his eyes slid over to see the faint slash of a smirky grin.</p><p>       Then he felt something boiling hot dump on his head, and awareness flooded him like he’d been dunked in cold water. It wasn’t pleasant, the full sensation of being covered with sex fluids and two monsters gutting him open with dick, moving his guts around faster and harder. His thigh was very broken, as well as his hipbone and a few ribs. He screeched and keened as he became fully aware of the pleasure and pain wracking his body. </p><p>       “That’s better. You look so good like this Goro,” a dark chuckle, and Goro turned his eyes to glare. </p><p>       “Akira, you bastard, what did you do!?” Goro growled, throat still clogged with cum, making it less intimidating than he wanted. </p><p>       “Bastard would be you, honey. I just gave you a minor healing potion.” Akira shrugged and leaned up against a rock. The mitachurls gave him no notice, the third content to lick its crotch and take a nap, the other two busy. Akira wasn’t attacking; they didn’t care. </p><p>       “Get me… get me out…” Goro tried, unable to string together a full sentence as the two mitachurls pawed at his ass and chest making him twist in pleasure. </p><p>       “I thought you didn’t need teammates?” Akira asked. He was palming himself now, not bothering to hide his erection. </p><p>       “Akira… I hate…” Goro coughed up more cum as the monsters pushed into him in unison, making him bounce. </p><p>       “They’re almost done, you can do it Goro,” Akira sighed, freeing his erection, and tugging on it. </p><p>       Goro watched with hatred as his rival started to jerk it to his pain, his disgusting (lovely) cock red and flushed as he pulled the nasty (it felt great in Goro’s mouth) skin back and stroked slowly, putting himself on full display for Goro to see. </p><p>       “Sick… fuck…” Goro gasped, moaning as the sight of Akira plus the relentless push against his prostate made him aware of his own need thrumming in his penis, left neglected to the occasional brush of soft fur. </p><p>       “I wish you could see yourself right now. Disgusting and beautiful, even if a monstrous mess,” Akira commented. </p><p>       Goro wasn’t given the chance to retort as the mitachurl above him grunted, and wrapped its hands around his broken hips, making him squeal and moan. The thing thrusted hard and fast, burying itself in Goro’s guts, shaking with a full body growl that made Goro’s mind shaky. It roared as it came inside him, liquid spraying between Goro’s legs and in his stomach, making him stretch and cry out as he was filled. The sticky heat clung inside of him, invading his ability to think, and he started to float away again. The other one was pushing the trio over, tipping Goro into the mitachurls chest. He clung to the fur and savored the heavy breathing chest below him, as the other started to push and thrust like his cohort, chasing orgasm. He made longer draws out, making Goro feel the hit when he hilted, hot liquid sloshing inside him. The mitachurl gave a great shout and hilted inside him, sealing Goro shut and forcing it’s ejaculate into Goro’s stomach.</p><p>       Goro moaned as he felt his stomach distend, rounding out to make it fit. The monsters slumped, making Goro burn with heat between the two bodies, his own body still hard and pleading. He felt disgusting as they came to a rest there, and Goro was tempted to pass out on the fuzzy chest below him. </p><p>       He was granted the moment’s reprieve, and then he heard horrific screeching, the chest below him dissolving into ashes. The other cock was ripped out of him, making him cry out, and the mitachurl roared before it was quickly cut off with a rush of fire that Goro could smell, and then there was silence. The smell of hay, cum, cold wind, and the threat of snow. </p><p>       “Well that was enormously easy,” Akira said. “We should take them out after they’ve come more often.” </p><p>        Goro tried to raise himself, his arms shaking. He was unsuccessful as his weight shifted and ignited the pain in his broken bones. He cried out as he slumped back down, ass still in the air, unable to raise himself from where he’d fallen tucked over.</p><p>       “Careful darling,” Akira cooed, and shifted somewhere behind Goro. He saw Akira’s catalyst hover on his left, and the same boiling heat sensation rolled through him, making the pain ease, and he could breathe easier now, even though his throat was still hoarse and gobbed up. His pleasure spiked as the spell soaked through his skin and into his core, making him burn. </p><p>       Of course his gratitude was short-lived as he felt something move around his ass, grabbing and shaking the globes, and feeling up his hips and thighs. His fingers traced along the silver rings and bits of soaked cloth still clinging to his body, pinching and bruising the fat. </p><p>       “No… get away from me,” Goro groaned as the healing spell stopped. He could breath, he could feel all his limbs again, but he was still shaky and weak, he hated it. </p><p>       “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you’re supposed to thank the teammate that’s saving you Goro,” Akira crooned. Goro felt gloved fingers start to poke around the rim of his ass, pulling and rubbing at the busted flesh. Cum ran from his ass, making him clench at the sensation. With no warning Goro felt Akira sink his whole hand in making the cum gush, and all Goro could do was moan. He reached his fingers to stroke right on Goro’s prostate, burning him with his touch, and Goro squealed as the pleasure spiked through him and made him leak on the ground. He panted through his need to cum right then, clenching and holding back. He <em> wanted… wanted Akira first...  </em></p><p>       “So sensitive honey, they really did a number on you…” Akira leaned and kissed the back of his shoulder blade, slipping one hand below to rub at his taut full stomach, teasing the shaved skin right above the base of his dick before sliding back up, all while massaging his prostate. </p><p>       Goro shivered at the warm body on his back and the cold air around his ears, at Akira sliding his hand out, and replacing it with his cock. At the hands stroking along his back around his hips, never quite touching Goro’s cock. </p><p>       “Mitachurl cum is so warm, it almost makes up for how loose you are,” Akira teased, and then grabbed Goro’s cock harshly, making him yelp and squeeze his ass. “That’s better!” </p><p>       Akira started to go rough, bucking into Goro, keeping Goro’s dick and balls tight in his bruising grip, chasing his own pleasure. Cum squished out as he fucked Goro, enjoying the sight of it leaking down Goro thighs and his pants. His hole clenched and fluttered around him, soft and worn like the best used sock. It didn’t take him very long, he’d been watching through most of the fight, erect and wanting to spread Goro since he’d fallen on his back into the hoard. He could have helped, but Goro was capable. He was alive now, wasn’t he? </p><p>       Akira gave a couple final thrusts, making sure he gripped Goro extra tight so he could feel Akira add to the cum inside him. Akira let himself moan low, and felt Goro come in his fingers, twitching and crying as he spilled. Goro felt the aphrodisiac in Akira’s healing spells wear off and he collapsed to the ground, going limp with Akira still rocking out his orgasm inside him, his own cum still leaking from him. </p><p>       Goro felt Akira arrange them so he could lie without crushing any of his limbs, licking and teasing around the edge of his ear and the back of his neck. </p><p>       “Look like we need to see a healer and a tailor hmmm? Should we go to Mondstadt or Liyue? Or Dragonspine is right there...” Akira teased him. </p><p>       But Goro couldn’t answer. Exhaustion rushed his body, pain and pleasure subsiding and his mind retreating to shut down so he didn’t have to process what just happened. The sensation of Akira warming his back and his stomach full of warm cum made him drift slowly into unconsciousness. Akira’s words faded and Goro barely remembered later being lifted into his arms and taken away into the Stormbearer Mountains. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/blackholesdwn">I'm chilling here on Twitter</a>. Currently not locked, but one minor will kill it for EVERYONE, so do not DO NOT follow if you're under eighteen/don't have your age in your bio. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>